Humans will Never hurt you
by Hero of Nowhere
Summary: Distrust is collecting between humans and robots after the first generation of robot masters were so easily reprogrammed causing talk of the destruction of all robots that can potentially harm humans - Megaman included.


Humans will Never Hurt You

26/04/0X. Human technologies are ever advancing and as it does robots get closer and closer to humanity. We have still not yet cracked the "X" factor of complete free-will and certain people have taken advantage of this dragging down the hopes of robots and humans living beside each other as equals. There is now huge concern over the future of robotics and the safety of humans. DLN-003, DLN-004, DLM-005, DLN-006, DLN-007 and DLN-008 have all been scheduled for destruction. There is still discussion over DLN-001 ad DLN-002s destruction. DLN-000 is still currently missing. If found immediate action will be taken to secure the safety of humanity.

* * *

><p>In a house in the outskirts of Monsteropolis Rock, a young robotic boy turned war-machine, was lazily staring out his bedroom window. The sun shone down on his auburn hair as he sighed looking out to the city he had saved by slaughtering so many of his own kind. Dr Light had told him not to worry about it. But he couldn't. It didn't feel right to him. It wasn't their fault they were reprogrammed, and he knew the same thing could easily happen to him.<p>

"Rock!", his father's familiar voice called out to him and he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"U-Uh, yes sir?", he asked having almost gone into sleep mode due to sitting around for so long.

"I was just wondering if you could help me out in the lab for a bit?"

"Of course!, Rock called out to the other room as he walked, his boots making a soft clanking sound, he greeted his father with a bright smile, "What do you need help with?"

Doctor Light returned the smile, "I'm working on some Frienders for Titanium park, I just need you to polish some armour for me."

Rock nodded enthusiastically. He always loved helping his father out especially with creating new "life". Before he could grab the equipment there was a loud knocking on the door, "I'll get it!" Rock said enthusiastically before Dr. Light could stop him he ran over to the door in the kitchen and opened it to see three men, two in black suits one in a brown suit, standing there. They were very tall,, almost twice as tall as he was, and two men in black suit had serious expressions on their faces. Rock was slightly taken aback by this but his father's words "Humans will never hurt you" echoed in his head and he gave them a nervous smile, "Can I help you?"

The man in the brown suit smiled down at him. It wasn't a pleasant smile. He felt as though the man was mocking him. "DLN-001, is it?" he asked slightly crouching to get closer to his height.

"Umm, yes?" he replied nervously, feeling threatened by his presence and confused as to who these men were.

"We were wondering if we could talk with your creator, is he in?"

Rock nodded, "I'll get him right away sir. Y-You don't mind waiting do you?"

"Not at all", the man now returned to a full standing position.

Rock slowly walked away his eyebrows synched in confusion. It was not at all uncommon for Dr. Light to have visitors he wasn't sure as to why he was so on edge about this. "Uh, sir, these men want to speak to you", he awkwardly pointed in the direction of the door.

Dr. Light put down the Friender's leg he'd been working on and walked over to the door. Rock simply stood beside the door to the lab not wanting to have to face those men again. He leaned against the door but his audial couldn't pick up on what they were saying. He sighed in defeat, "Oh well. I guess it's not really any of my business anyway….". He sat up upon a counter and dangled his legs every so often he checked his clock (He has a clock built in). 12:24. 12:58. 13:17. 13:59. What were they talking about in there? He was getting worried... He wished he at least had Roll or Rush in here to keep him company but he knew they were both in the living room which you had to go through the kitchen to get to. Why did he have to get stuck in here of all places?

14:00

14:35

14:54

Dr. Light finally opened the door to the lab a sombre air surrounding him. Rock immediately brightened up and jumped off the counter, "What were you speaking about?" the boy asked.

"I-It's not important", Thomas replied avoiding Rock's hopeful face, "But, you need to be upgraded"

Rocks face turned into confused shock as he processed the words, "What? Why?"

"Because. Because there's a virus going around and I want you to be protected against it….."

Rock was confused at his father's tone but he knew he could always trust him, "O-OK dad. How long will it take to install?"

Dr. Light was still avoiding looking at his face, "It shouldn't take long but I'll need to power you down before I install it…."

Rock nodded with an unsure fake smile on his face. ,"Whatever you say dad"

Humans will never hurt me. Humans will never hurt me. He told himself these words over and over again as Dr. Light ushered him over to the operating table. He laid down on it and Dr. Light opened his chest plate. Before he knew what was happening the familiar tenebrous black covered his vision and his eyes closed. The man in the brown suit then walked in the door,

"I'm so glad you're co-operating with us Doctor. This could've been a whole lot uglier" he smirked.

* * *

><p>High above the city a grey-bodied robot stood atop a high building, moonlight resounding off his sunglasses as he scanned the city. The calmness of this night did not fool him. He could feel the forebodingness in the air. He smirked. Shield in one hand, he jumped down from the skyscraper. This city may not want me. But it needs me.<p>

* * *

><p>I haven't written anything non-school related in ages so I apologise for any silly mistakes :S I'll try to update whenever I can and would really appreciate any faves, follows and reviews. (Especially reviews seeings as I'm new to fanfiction and could really use some help!)<p> 


End file.
